


What's Wrong With That?

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 AU ~ Sam joined Glee in 2x01 but never wound up dating Quinn.  McKinley is doing a Valentine in October week as a fundraiser, selling flowers for your S/O, candy, serenades, whatever.  Of course the Glee kids sing to each other a lot, but the club has gotten a few requests from girls who want the cute new boy to sing to them. Sam is just a little sad because his boyfriend doesn’t go to McKinley and isn’t there to sing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong With That?

**  
**

“All right, Sam, tomorrow we have two more Cheerios for you to sing to. You were requested specifically, so that’s great!”

Popping a strawberry into his mouth, Sam listened to Rachel with half and ear. McKinley was doing some strange Valentine’s in October week and so far Sam had been sent to serenade three girls. After the first one, Kurt had pointed out that they were making the requests themselves to flirt with him and Sam had tried to be polite when turning them down.

Rachel seemed to think his popularity and, as far as they knew, unattached status was good for the club, but most everyone else was beginning to get curious as to why he had no interest in his admirers.

“C’Mon, Blonde Bieber,” Santana said, waving a finger at him. “You’re the new quarterback. Landing you would be a popularity coup for any girl in school. You playing hard to get or what?”

With a shrug, Sam hedged, “I’m not looking to date anyone new.”

Which was totally true. He’d had an awesome boyfriend for the past 10 months…an awesome boyfriend who thought it best to keep their relationship on the down low when Sam transferred from Dalton to public school. The secrecy made Sam unhappy, but he was pretty sure he was wearing down Blaine’s reserve.

Just last weekend, when he had been telling Blaine about October Valentine Week, he had sighed and said, “I just wish you could sing to me! I’m gonna have to sing to strangers and it would be awesome if you were there.”

Blaine had looked at him for a long moment and asked, “Would you really want me to sing to you in front of your whole school? Just come out with a bang?”

Sam had nodded surely and Blaine responded with a kiss that made Sam gasp for breath.

They didn’t talk about it any further, but Sam thought maybe he’d ask Blaine if he wanted to meet his friends from Glee next weekend. Most of them were pretty cool.

Weird, but cool.

“I do think we should incorporate duets into Sam’s serenades,” Rachel was saying, waving a hand. “It’s great that his voice is being heard, but so far the rest of us have only sung to each other, if at all, and I think….”

“Rachel, when girls ask for Sam, they don’t want to hear you sing,” Quinn said with a sigh.

Frowning, Rachel insisted, “I wasn’t necessarily….”

She trailed off when a sound echoed through the outdoor cafeteria. Turning, Sam’s eyes scanned the surroundings for the source of familiar, harmonizing voices.

At the top of the stairs stood The Warblers, Blaine in front as he began to belt out a song, breaking into a little choreographed dance as he did so.

You'd Think That People Would Have Had Enough Of Silly Love Songs.  
But I Look Around Me And I See It Isn't So.  
Some People Wanna Fill The World With Silly Love Songs.  
And What's Wrong With That?  
I'd Like To Know, 'Cause Here I Go Again  
I Love You, I Love You,  
I Love You, I Love You.

“Who are they?” Rachel demanded, but Sam barely heard her as Blaine continued to sing, bouncing down the stairs, flanked by the rest of the Warblers.

“Why do they look like accountants?”

“Prep school boys, Britt.”

“Why would someone bring in singers from outside of school?”

“They’re coming this way! Oh shit, are we getting show choir served again?”

Their agitated commentary died down as The Warblers parked themselves nearby to sway and harmonize as Blaine stepped forwards.

I Can't Explain The Feeling's Plain To Me; Say Can't You See?  
Ah, He Gave Me More, He Gave It All To Me  
Now Can't You See, What's Wrong With That  
I’d Need To Know, 'Cause Here I Go Again

His hands cupped Sam’s cheeks, staring down at him as he sang the next line, cheeks flushing red.

I Love You, I Love You.

Sam grinned at him, surging to his feet and grabbing Blaine’s hands in his own, letting him pull him into a little spin.

Love Doesn't Come In A Minute,  
Sometimes It Doesn't Come At All  
I Only Know That When I'm In It  
It Isn't Silly, No, It Isn't Silly, Love Isn't Silly At All.

The Warblers were a loose ring around them and Sam was vaguely aware of Wes and Thad glaring down Karofsky. This was definitely gonna paint a bullseye on his back, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when Blaine was here, singing and holding him close.

 

How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?

How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
(I Loveyou)  
How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
(I Loveyou)  
(I Loveyou)

As the song ended, Sam embraced Blaine warmly, both of them flushed and grinning like idiots. October Valentine’s Week was still weird, but clearly it had its benefits!


End file.
